1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for controlling of pollution and specifically for controlling of pollution caused by automobile applications. The apparatus of the present invention deals with devices designed for attachment to an automobile which can be utilized to treat the automotive pollutants as well as for being expelled into the atmosphere to treat atmospheric pollutants also. This present device deals with apparatus adapted to dispense treatment chemicals directly into exhaust gases traveling through an exhaust conduit of and automotive application.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Numerous prior art devices have been patented on processes and apparatus for treatment of internal combustion engine exhaust gases such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,789 patented Dec. 29, 1959 to H. Sivesind et al on an Apparatus For Deodorizing Exhaust Gases From Internal Combustion Engines; U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,364 patented Apr. 12, 1960 to F. Binter on a Method For Treatment Of Exhaust Gases From Internal Combustion; U.S. Pat. No. 3,503,704 patented Mar. 31, 1970 to A. Marks on a Method And Apparatus For Suppressing Fumes With Charged Aerosols; U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,427 patented Aug. 17, 1971 to J. Jones et al on an Exhaust Gas Purification; U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,085 patented Jun. 12, 1973 to T. Nishinomiya on a Device For The Removal Of Detrimental Matter From Exhaust Gases Of Internal Combustion Engines; U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,074 patented Aug. 21, 1973 to L. Grantham on Removal Of Nitrogen Oxides And Other Impurities From Gaseous Mixtures and U.S. Pat. No. 4,665,690 patented May 19, 1987 to Y. Nomoto et al on an Exhaust Gas Cleaning System For Vehicle.